1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for configuring a mesh multi-hop path using a time multiplexed access-based low-power wireless link, selecting a path in consideration of quality upon transferring data, processing the transfer of the data, and operating and maintaining a multi-hop path.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to technology for configuring a multi-hop path using a time multiplexed access-based low-power wireless link, selecting a path in consideration of quality upon transferring data, processing the transfer of the data, and operating and maintaining a multi-hop path.
A low-power wireless network takes into consideration a limitation in the transmission distance of a low-power device and link instability attributable to variations in a wireless environment. Also, a low-power wireless network requires the configuration of a network that provides various quality classes satisfying restrictive conditions in the configuration of a network, such as the minimization of transmission/reception activation time required for low-power operation and the minimization of transmission/reception messages required for the configuration and maintenance of a wireless network.
In particular, a channel hopping time-multiplexed low-power wireless link based on deterministic and synchronous multi-channel extension (DSME) media access control (MAC) has been provided in IEEE 802.15.4e-2012 standards so as to improve the reliability of a wireless link, and a low-power wireless mesh network to which such a link is optimally applied is urgently required.